SOD Soldiers
SOD Soldiers are enemies and the most common infantry of the S.O.D. Plot Mission 2 Many SOD Soldiers assisted the Poison Gas Soldiers in the assault on Panama Canal. They could be seen killing various Green Berets by shooting them or slicing them with their Machetes. Mission 3 Golem Soldiers participated on the strike on Braat Island and assisted the Kukri Soldiers. Their objective was to neutralize Ivan and Delta Force. They used LAVs and Riot shields to stop Ivan and Delta. They later tried to stop Ivan from meeting their boss Saha however Ivan defeated all the SOD Soldiers who got in his way. Mission 4: Regular and Riot Troopers of the SOD Soldiers appeared in this mission to hinder Ivan and Delta Force from reaching the hospital. Mission 5 Shortly after Ivan and Delta reached Braat Yoshiwara, a small group of SOD Soldiers ambushed them but were defeated quickly. After Ivan and Delta found a detour it was revealed that the SOD Soldiers were waiting for them and prepared Ambushes and Sandbags to have cover. They waited for Ivan and Delta and turned on bright spotlights to blind them and shot with Firearms and 3 Turrets. Ivan however took a detour and hit them from behind using their own Turrets against them. Lastly they were seen with a Havoc Helicopter and fought Delta while Ivan took on the Helicopter. Mission 6 Many SOD Soldiers tried to fend off Ivan and Delta in order to keep the physicist Toshio Maeda in their Clenches. They were supported by various other Units and even a Hokum Helicopter. Mission 7: Many SOD Soldiers desperately tried to stop Ivan and Delta from reaching the Zenit base with Firearms, Tanks and Helicopters. When Ivan and his allies were inside the base they did everything in their power to stop and eliminate the intruders. They were supported by Optical Camouflage Soldiers and Helicopters. Mission 8 SOD Soldiers were seen defending the ground with Anti Aircraft Cannons and shooting Paratroopers. They used Tanks and automatic turrets against Ivan. They were seen with Tactical Engineers pinning down DEVGRU by clearly outnumbering them and even used a tank against them. Ivan however took over a 40mm Cannon and defeated all the Soldiers while a shot down Pilot sacrificed himself by flying straight into the tank, destroying both of them. Variants Standard SOD Soldier: Soldiers are skilled with various firearms and will attack the player with range, when the player gets close they will switch to Machete in order to combat the player. ''SOD Soldier Riot Trooper: ''Riot Troopers carry Riot shields and use PP 2000. Abilities SOD Soldiers mostly use AK-12s. However they also tend to use RPGs, VSS Sniper rifles, Kbkm wz. 2003s, M810 and Frag Grenades. As close quarters weapon they use a Machete. Trivia * Somtimes some SOD Soldiers use the equipment of other Units with a similar fighting style but less effective. For example are there some SOD Soldiers that only use Kukri knifes like Kukri Soldiers or Ninja Swords and a P90 TR like Ninja Soldiers. This might hint that SOD Soldiers can train and join other more specific Units.Category:Enemies